Was ich sehe, sehe ich durch dich
by enlya
Summary: Sirius über sein Suchen und Finden der Liebe


Was ich nicht sehen kann, sehe ich durch dich

Was ich nicht fühle, erklärst du mir

Was ich nicht kann, tust du

Was ich nicht vergesse, erleichterst du mir

Was ich nicht spüre, fühlst du

Was ich nicht sage, weißt du

* * *

War es für mich, doch immer nur einer dieser Sprüche, dass man nicht vermissen kann, was man nie gekannt. Doch immer wenn man Dingen gegenüber skeptisch ist, kommt es so, dass man schneller erkennt, wie wahr das ist.

Seit Jahren kenne ich dich. Meine dich zu kennen. Ich bin mir sicher gewesen, dass man hassen kann, Hass, der tief aus dem Herzen kommt, ohne jeglichen Zweifel an die Gefühle, die tief in dir sind, weil du es nicht anders kennst, nicht anders willst und es sich einfach richtig anfühlt, du weißt das es real ist.

Doch wie du nur hassen kannst, den du geliebt hast, kannst du nicht einfach hassen. Du kannst nicht einfach nur hassen. Dieses Gefühl besteht nicht einfach. Da kommt was anderes dazu. Die Sucht, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Der Drang immer wieder zu verletzen. Dieser Hang die Nähe des Anderen zu suchen. Es sind unsere Empfindungen, die uns am Leben erhalten.

Ich habe lange in einer Zelle gelebt, zwei mal zwei Meter. So hatte ich mehr Zeit nachzudenken, als irgendein anderer, der mir bis dahin begegnet ist. Natürlich wollte ich nicht über dich nachdenken, ich wollte mich nicht damit aufhalten, an Menschen zu denken, die es nicht verdienen, dass ich damit meine Abende verbringe. Doch du hast dich in meine Gedanken geschlichen, du warst da, wenn ich die Augen zugemacht habe, du warst da, dein Bild, das sich in meine Erinnerung gebrannt hat, als ich erschöpft aufgewacht bin, nachdem ich stundenlang bewusstlos im Meer getrieben bin und mein letzter Lebenswille mich davor bewahrt hatte, unterzugehen und endlich den Ort des Leidens zu verlassen. Meine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen und als ich dich nach Jahren wiedergesehen hatte, war es mir noch nicht klar, aber jetzt weiß ich warum.

Jetzt in diesem Moment, Du liegst neben mir und schläfst. Du bist so schön anzuschauen. Mein Herz erwärmt sich nur dadran, wenn ich dich ansehen kann, deinem Atem höre. Weiß, dass du bei mir bist. Deine lange Haare liegen auf dem Kissen, schwarz wie die Nacht. Deine Haut der Gegensatz dazu, so hell wie die Wolken am Himmel, dass die Augen dank des Gegensatzes fast schmerzen. Doch auch ein Symbol. Gegensätze, wohin das Auge reicht. Wir beide, wie wir hier zusammen sind.

Ich bin müde, des Lebens überdrüssig. Doch in Momenten wie diesen, frage ich mich, ob das nicht wieder viel zu egoistisch ist, so weiß ich doch, dass es dir nicht besser geht und du nicht einen Versuch gestartet hast, eben dem ein Ende zu setzen. Ich kann nicht von der Welt gehen, wenn du es mir nicht erlaubst und das würdest du nicht. Weil es keine Lösung ist. Wir beiden sind gefangen und der einzige Weg ist, frei zu sein, ist miteinander.

Dein Lippen, weich und sanft. Worte, die zu uns beiden nicht passen und doch, wir sind es. Verstecken uns, du hinter deiner kalten Schale, ich hinter Witzen und einer Fassade aus, geht mich nichts an und ich sehe nur den Spaß. Ernsthaftigkeit kenne ich nur im Sinne meines Beschützerinstinktes. Wenn ich vor dem Spiegel stehe, muss ich mich konzentrieren, um mich selber zu erkennen, so verschwommen bin ich hinter dem Erscheinen, dass ich vorgebe zu sein. Aber du siehst mich nicht so, du weißt wer ich bin.

Eine Minute, so lange hast du mich angesehen, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Sechzig Sekunden, die sich langgezogen haben, dass sie mir wie eine Stunde vorkamen. Wie ich mich erinnerte, an all die Dinge, die ich dir angetan hatte, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, mit denen ich dich verletze. Die Blicke, die wir uns zuwarfen, die mehr bedeutete, als wir uns je einstehen wollten. Die Schmerzen, die ich nicht spürte, du aber doppelt. Noch bis heute wusste ich nicht, warum es deine Tür war, an die ich klopfte. Woher entsteht Vertrauen? Wann weiß ich, wem ich vertrauen kann? Ist es nicht der größte Sprung ins Ungewisse, den wir wagen, wenn wir uns einem anderen anvertrauen? Und ich habe mich dir anvertraut.

Ob ich es bereue? Was? Wie sollte ich bereuen, dass diese Minute vergangen ist. Die Dinge, die ich gesehen hatte, ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Die Gefühle, die ich hatte, waren nicht mehr zu leugnen. Den Schmerz, den ich spürte, der war nicht meiner. Nur zu fühlen, dass ich zu Liebe fähig war, das zu wissen, machte alles andere hinfällig. Das war das Ziel, auf das andere ein ganzes Leben hinarbeiteten und womöglich nicht merkten, wenn sie ebendieses ereichten. Ich wusste und merkte es aber, noch bevor diese quälende und schmerzhaft lange Minute vorbei war. Bevor wir zueinander fanden.


End file.
